The Traveler and the Kink
by Anonymous Void
Summary: Upon returning home from a long journey, Shippo is sidetracked to the side of a very familiar demon. Mature content within.


Author's Note: For those that have read my stuff, I'm branching out into another fandom. Don't fret, I will return to Gundam Wing but I just feel the need to stretch my wings a bit and try something new. What can I say about this fic? Well, there is a bit of romance, a dash of humor, a bunch of mature stuff that no one under the age of eighteen should be reading but I can't stop that one from happening. Anyway, I don't think this is going over the line but please tell me so I can edit it quickly. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: lemon, adult stuff, mature content

The Traveler and the Kink

She was proud, strong, beautiful, and seductive.

Those were the bits of gossip that was used to describe the thunder demon Souten, the last of her clan and inheritor of her family's lands.

However, there was one obstacle that prevented her from gaining indisputable control over her lands. She needed a mate, a husband in which to produce new heirs. Demons from all around vied for her attention, hoping to land this landed (1) and well endowed princess. But none of them attracted her in the least.

They were all yes-men, always agreeing with her, even if she was wrong. She knew that for a fact because she once declared that the sun rose in the west and they all wholeheartedly agreed with her. She wanted someone who could challenge her, not just in strength but in other ways. She wanted her mate to earn her respect and for her to respect him.

But like every person in the world, she had her own flaws, a particular kink to be precise. She had to be in control during a certain act and she knew for a fact that most males would never willingly give up their control, their will.

Though, there was one person that had caught her interest. He had done so years ago, back when she was still a naïve child. He was quite young himself but he had a way of holding himself as an adult, even though he could still act like a little brat. Now he was a worthy adversary and if he could prove himself, then she would have made her choice.

But first thing was first, she needed to find him. He had literally vanished from the land of Nippon a few years ago and had yet to be found. But she was confident that she knew where he would pop up. It would be near that village where his friends lived, she was sure of it. She had dispatched Koryu to wait for him there but that had been weeks ago with no sign.

If there was one thing that Souten of the thunder clan was known for, it was her patience. She could wait, no matter how long it would take.

---

Shippo took in a deep breath of contentment as he surveyed the land of Nippon (2). It had been so long since he had last laid eyes on this land and he couldn't help but feel as if something had left his shoulders.

He must have been more homesick than he thought.

But that didn't matter. What was important was that he was back.

How were the others doing anyway? Last he knew, Miroku and Sango were beginning to settle down while Inuyasha and Kagome were doing their thing. How did that end up anyway? Spending ten long years exploring the world caused one to really miss out on a lot of stuff.

As soon as he was old and strong enough, he had left the group to see the world. With Naraku defeated for good, he felt that his friends wouldn't get into too much trouble. At least that was what he hoped.

Now that he had traversed the world, he could say that it was much bigger and much more wondrous than he had previously thought. With a map of the world that he had filched from one of Kagome's "textbooks," he started his journey in Zhong-guo (3), spending a little time in Peking (4). Next was to India and then to Arabia. He had to say that he had been impressed with the city of Mecca, with its mosques and how unified the people there were when they prayed. Europe was his next destination, one in which he doubled back only after a couple days. The people there were so superstitious and paranoid. But at least Cairo was better. There was quite some impressive stuff there and he had spent an entire year exploring that place, along with the surrounding area. The Congo was next and then for a real endurance test.

Crossing what was called the Atlantic Ocean was not as easy as it looked and he had to rest the moment he found dry land to stay on. Unfortunately, the forest there did not leave a good impression. Bugs galore tried to eat him and the water there…there was something living in it. He had tried to drink from one of the rivers there but had stopped when he saw a group of fish tear apart an animal that had been unlucky enough to fall in (5). He made a mental note to whack Kagome upside the head next time he saw her. She had told him so many tales about the outside world but left this bit of information out? That lack of information almost got him killed!

Anyway, once he had stopped running and got a hold of himself, he continued north and explored the region there. It wasn't as impressive as other parts of the world that he had seen but those big lakes up there made up for some of it, along with its scenic western plateaus, canyons, and deserts. Not wanting to cross an even larger ocean, he headed north to an area that had a small body of water between it and the land of Siberia. He soon after thought that perhaps he should have tried crossing the ocean instead only because he very nearly froze to death up there. Well, maybe not to death but he was really cold nonetheless.

At long last though, he had returned to Nippon and for a few minutes it looked like the most beautiful place he had ever been. That was until he caught sight of a few familiar things and the effect was spoiled. One of the first things he had done though was return to his old den, the very one he had lived with his father before he had been murdered.

It had been…memorable to say the least. Even now, when he had just laid down in it to spend the night, he could still see memories from the past in every inch of the place. He had spent a couple days there before leaving.

But now he stood near a forest that was quite close to the village where he had last seen his friends. It would take a little bit but he was in no hurry. He couldn't wait to see them again. Was Kaede still alive? Only one way to find out.

He had barely taken a step forward when he paused. There was something in the air… Taking a deeper sniff, trying to wrack his brain for what it was exactly in the air, it came to him.

Glancing behind him, he saw dark clouds on the horizon. A storm was coming. Ah, he'd better hurry. He didn't want to get drenched by what seemed to be heavy rainfall underneath those dark clouds. Getting wet just outside of the village was not one of his top priorities right now.

So quickening his pace, he entered the woods, trying to put some distance between him and the storm. He would check out how fast the storm was moving every now and then and was slightly surprised and annoyed to see it moving quickly. He was no stranger to fast moving storms. He could feel the moist wind moving gentle around him, bringing the telltale scent of rain. Making a few calculations in his head, he groaned. Even if he started running at this point, he wasn't going to reach the village in time. So, if he didn't want to get wet, he would need to hole up in someplace dry for a bit.

The sound of thunder froze him. He was always like this when he heard that booming sound. He would always see the events of one certain night, a horrible night that changed his life forever. It always made him stop what he was doing, and those lapses always brought some sort of consequence.

This time, just as his mind was resurfacing from the memories, he bore the brunt of the downpour and was immediately soaked.

This was just great. Might as well continue to the village then since he would be guaranteed some sort of warmth and care there. This was just perfect, absolutely fantastic!

He trudged through the forest now, grumbling and cursing at the rain that just didn't seem to quit. His hands covered his ears, muffling the booming sounds of thunder just enough so that he wouldn't get any annoying flashbacks. He couldn't help but feel agitated at this turn of events.

Then fortune struck him. The rain lessened until it stopped but Shippo soon found out that this break from falling water was only temporary. He just was in the midst of a small dry pocket in the storm which was moving ahead him as he moved. In a few seconds, he would be under water again.

He would be damned if he let that happen.

Picking up his speed, he did his best to stay in the dry spot, hoping that he would get to the village soon. But then, either it was fate or it was chance, a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of him, the exploding ground sending him flying. His body struck a tree, his head slamming against it.

He was dazed and incoherent as the pain throbbed in his head. Unable to withstand it for long, his brain shut down and he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

---

When his mind began to emerge from its self-imposed slumber, Shippo felt incredibly warm. He was a bit confused and disoriented, thus keeping his eyes closed and trying to figure out what happened.

The memory of lightning striking in front of him unlocked the rest of his memories and he groaned aloud. It just had to happen then, didn't it? Now he was probably soaking wet and lying on the muddy ground. But wait, he was warm wasn't he? Didn't that mean somebody had found him and was taking care of him?

That had to be it. What other explanation was there? Now that the rest of his body was catching up, he was able to determine that he was on something soft, really soft. He had the irresistible urge to curl up into a ball so he did without any protest.

Then he found he couldn't. His eyes snapped open trying to figure out what was wrong. He wished he hadn't done that.

He found himself in a bed, one obviously imported from the western world. A soft, comfy mattress lie beneath him and four bedposts held the frame that kept it off the ground. Attached to each post was a binding of sort which were connected to each of Shippo's limbs. He was bound to this piece of furniture in the spread eagle position and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't free himself. To his further dismay, even his tail was restrained. This discovery led to another: his clothes were missing as well.

Okay, calm down Shippo. Think rationally. Don't jump to conclusions. This had to be some sort of sick joke. Take a look around, see where you are.

For the first time, Shippo took a good look at his surroundings, but what he saw didn't comfort him. There were lit candles everywhere, lighting up an otherwise dark room with the dimmed light of candle flame. On a small table next to the bed were a series of little objects that Shippo recognized all too well.

The fox was not in anyway an innocent, not after his trip around the world. One of the things he had done when he first visited Zhong-guo was visit a strange brothel mainly out of curiosity. He had learned by then the special act that happened between two people who loved each other but he didn't know that people could sell it. In fact, he had thought a brothel was a place to buy food and the guy he spoke with hadn't done anything to dissuade him.

It had been quite a night, one in which he felt things he hadn't experienced before or knew where possible along with many other things, which included the situation that he now found himself in.

Bondage.

He had only found that in Zhong-guo and nowhere else. So was he somehow back there? He thought he was back in Nippon!

"You're awake I see."

That voice accompanied by a rustling of clothing alerted the fox that he was not alone. His frightened eyes searched for the origin and found a young woman at the foot of the bed, watching him with intense red eyes. She seemed familiar, very familiar, but he couldn't place her. Maybe it was because he was scared out of his mind at the moment.

"Do you remember me?" the woman asked, giving him a hungry grin that revealed two fangs along with a mouthful of white teeth. So she was a demon. This was bad. But damn, she looked so familiar! She almost looked like…like…wait, what if she wasn't a woman but a man? He noticed how familiar that braid the demon had that ran down the demon's back.

"Hiten?" he guessed, waiting for the dreaded answer.

The demon before him just chuckled. "Where do you get that? Hiten is dead. My older brother died in battle with the half-demon Inuyasha. It would be impossible for him to be here. Now guess again."

He gulped. Okay, so it wasn't a guy. Thank Kami! Or at least, he thought it wasn't a man. Still, he was drawing up a blank.

At his clueless expression, the demon growled in frustration before snarling, "You don't remember me?!"

Trying to lessen whatever wrath that was building up, Shippo squeaked (manfully), "I've been out of the country for years! I don't remember a lot of things!"

The demon eyed him, taking in the excuse and examining every inch of it before nodding. "That's right," she purred. "You _have_ been gone a long time. I guess I can excuse you just this one time…"

Swallowing, Shippo continued to watch the demon. He did not like the look that she was giving him. He felt her begin to toy with one of his pawed feet and he couldn't get it away from her no matter how much he squirmed.

"Shall I remind you who I am?" the demon breathed, knowing damn well that he could hear her.

Not daring to antagonize her into doing something he might regret, he nodded.

The demon grinned wickedly at him and uttered a two syllable word. "Souten."

Souten? Souten! SOUTEN!!?

His eyes widened to the size of saucers. This was Souten?! The younger sister of the Thunder Brothers Hiten and Manten?! The child that he had once thought to be a boy?! The child that had challenged him to a fight to the death only to lock him in a cage and plot to kill him slowly?! Could this demon really be the little Thunder demon?

"You remember me now, don't you?" Souten teased, her wicked grin not diminishing in the slightest.

He nodded and gulped. "What do you want?" he asked, fearing her answer.

Instead of answering him, she stood up to her full height and commented, "It's a bit hot in here, don't you think?" Without waiting for an answer, she removed the piece of clothing that Shippo now learned was a robe to reveal nothing but skin. If his eyes could have widened even further, they made a new record. Was it him or was a nosebleed trying to sneak up on him?

Time had certainly been good to her. As Souten began to move, moving to one side of the bed, Shippo could see the strong, lithe muscle move beneath tanned skin. She was certainly well-endowed in the chest region, they weren't enormous but she was a far cry from being flat-chested. The lustful red eyes seemed to make her more predatory and her braid was swishing side-to-side like a feline's tail.

She laid up against him, her weight causing the mattress to dip slightly but of this she took no heed. Shippo swallowed again, wondering what she was up to and hoping that she wouldn't do anything to him that he would definitely regret later.

"My, how you've grown up," Souten breathed as her fingers traced the vast expanse of skin. The fox had certainly grown up in more ways than one. Certainly he was bigger but Souten could tell, amusingly, that she was still taller than him, even after all these years apart. But where he lacked in height, he made up with in other areas, such as his obviously travel-worn body and a certain piece of anatomy. Her touches became more soothing, though there was a hint of something else in it. Shippo couldn't help but blush at his proximity of his face to her chest. But that blush did not remain long, even though Souten found it cute, and the blood in his face was diverted elsewhere.

"What do you want?" Shippo squeaked.

Bluntness was one of the traits that Souten possessed and no amount of time she spent trying to figure out how to say what she was going to say once this question had been asked could prepare her. So, she just said it.

"I'm of age," she explained, though she didn't loose an ounce of the seduction that she possessed. "Among the Thunder demon clan, in order for the next of kin to receive their inheritance, they must take a mate. Since I am the last of my clan, I am the legal inheritor but I still need to mate first before anyone would consider me legitimate to rule over my family's lands."

"And what has this to do with me?" Shippo managed to ask.

"You don't get it, do you?" Souten answered. She closed the distance between his lips and hers and gave him a good one. If the fox wasn't aroused before, he sure as hell was now! "What I want out of a mate," she continued as she broke the kiss, "is companionship, somebody who will stand up to me…and love me. Ever since our duel, I could never stop thinking about you. I wanted to see you again but because of how weak I was back then, I didn't dare risk leaving. When I became powerful enough, though, I couldn't find you anywhere so I had to stall and wait."

"Why…?" Shippo breathed softly.

"Don't you understand?" Souten asked back. Then her lips turned upwards into a gentle smile, a special smile meant only for him. "I love you Shippo. I want you to be my mate."

Well, that explained a lot. But not everything.

"Okay," he said, "but why am I tied up?"

At this she seemed to summon just an ounce of humility. "Yeah…about that…"

As it seemed he had gotten a foothold somewhere, he raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"I've…always had a need to control something," she began. "I think it began about the time I learned that my brothers had been killed. I felt the need to control something, anything, because it seemed if I didn't, then everything I knew would fall apart."

"Was that why you locked me up in that cage?" Shippo asked.

"It was part of it, yeah," Souten admitted. "I've learned since then that things are going to happen, whether or not I'm in control of them. But that wasn't all. I wanted somebody to trust me, absolutely, trust me not to hurt, give up their free will if only for a minute and give it to me because they wanted to."

"Where do I fit into all this?" Shippo asked, wondering if this would lead him to the main root of why he was tied to this bed in the first place.

"Because you are able to give up your will, if only for a few minutes," Souten stated. "Whenever you fought with your friends, you obeyed them no matter what happened because you trusted them to come out on top, even if it meant your life if they lost. You can trust another person with your life and I want to be one of those people. None of the other demons who have tried to be my suitors would even consider going through with something like this because they don't want to lose control. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you to trust me enough that you will let me do what I want and not hurt you."

"Huh," was Shippo's helpful reply. So there was something emotional involved with all this? But, could he trust her even though she had wanted to kill him so long ago? Could he really put his trust into a demon who he did not know how powerful or strong she was and believe she wouldn't hurt him intentionally?

His green eyes looked up into her red ones and he steeled himself to ask his next question. "If I wanted you to untie me right now, would you do it?"

Not trusting her voice, she nodded.

Looking deep into her eyes, searching for something, anything, that might prove her false, he nodded back at her and gave her a small smile of his own. "Okay Souten. I put my trust in you. Don't make me regret it."

Giving him a genuine smile that made the fox's heart flutter, she said, "You won't, I promise!" Her smile then turned into a lustful and predatory grin. "In fact, you'll be whimpering my name before I'm through with you."

"Really?" he countered, raising an eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

"Patience is a virtue," Souten replied as she leaned over him, her hands beginning to caress him, resurrecting his previous arousal. "Good things come to those who wait."

Shippo began to breathe heavier as one of Souten's hands began gradually drift lower. Souten claimed his lips in a gentle kiss, inviting the fox's tongue to come out and explore her mouth. Once breaking away, she lowered herself slightly so that she could claim his neck, kissing it and licking it, encouraged by the low moans that Shippo was making.

Shippo gasped slightly as he felt one of Souten's hands caress and massage his inner thigh and he began to squirm as best he could, hoping to get her to pay attention to something more important. Souten chuckled and turned her attention to his chest, sucking and nibbling on one nipple then the other. The fox was now panting audibly, a light sheen of sweat appearing on his skin.

And Souten was nowhere near finished with him yet.

"Souten," he gasped. "Please…"

Moving her attention back to his face, she replied, "Please what?"

"Stop toying with me," he panted.

Smiling gently at him, she leaned up to his ear and answered, "That's the point." Then she began to nibble on his ear lob, earning a low moan from the aroused fox.

The hand that caressed his thigh then became more adventurous as it began its accent to a slightly higher region of Shippo's body, beginning to toy with a shaft that it found. In response, Shippo let out a whine.

"Mmm, so excited, aren't you?" Souten teased. Shippo tried to thrust his hips, hoping for more friction. "Uh, uh, uh, patience Shippo," she chided.

"It's spent!" he half-snarled before freezing up as Souten's gentle ministrations became a firm grasp.

Chuckling at his reaction, she began to pump slowly, enjoying the moan she received. She squeezed gently and continued to stroke him, reveling in the sounds that the fox was producing and soaking up each and every one of them. Smirking down at the quivering fox, Souten maneuvered herself downward so that she was facing the center of Shippo's universe.

With a daring tongue, she set it loose on Shippo's hardened self, not letting it miss a single inch on the fox. Shippo cried out, his arms and legs twitching in their bindings and his torso squirming. Her tongue slid up his shaft and curled around his head, before returning downwards and starting the torturous process again. Shippo gasped aloud when she kiss the tip of the head and sucked gently on it, earning moans and whimpers from the squirming fox. Enjoying the torture she was inflicting, Souten took it one step further by taking in as much as she could of the hardened member.

Shippo's eyes bulged as he felt a heat surround him and he couldn't help but moan out loud as he felt a mischievous muscle toying with his shaft. By the Kamis! How was it possible that she was that good with her tongue?! He didn't know how much longer he would be able to last against such an onslaught as he felt a coil within begin to wind up, signaling to him that the end was near.

And then the Thunder demon had the audacity to stop.

Lifting his head up so that he could get a good look at her, he whined, "Why'd you stop?"

Smirking, she crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. Pressing a finger to his lips, she said, "We're just getting to the best part, my little fox. This is where I get in on the fun now."

"Huh?" he asked and tilted his head. Souten could help but think how adorable he looked.

With two fingers holding onto the end of his length, she guided him to her entrance, stopping only to shiver in anticipation. Then in one smooth motion, she slid him into her.

Shippo threw his head back and gasped. The heat, the wetness…it was so much!

Smiling gently down at Shippo, Souten began to rock her hips, thrusting Shippo deep into her.

He couldn't take this anymore, yet despite how much he pulled against his restraints, he could not free himself. Just the sight of this _beautiful_ demon riding him, the feel of her interior, the heat that enveloped him, it was all too much. And yet, he had yet to let it all loose. He couldn't figure that one out but when in the midst of such pleasure, one's rational thoughts didn't have long life spans.

He didn't know when she did it but he found his mouth captured by the thunder demon, her tongue invading his mouth as she continued with thrusting him deeper. This pleasure was dizzying and he was beginning to forget everything outside of this world of lust and the need he had to release the pressure that was building up to monstrous proportions within him, threatening to burst out if it could in no way escape.

He felt Souten clench around him tightly and that simple action threw him over the edge. Everything went white and he felt the pressure that had coiled within him leave and enter Souten. Any sound he may have made was swallowed up by Souten as her kiss pressed deeply before breaking off.

He was gasping for air as if he couldn't get enough of it. Souten was panting as well though not to the extent Shippo was. Despite her intakes for breath, the corners of her lips tilted upwards. Removing him, she laid down next to him lightly kissed his cheek.

No response was forthcoming at the moment and Souten soon noticed that Shippo had passed out from exhaustion alone.

Whatever she wanted to say remained unspoken as the thunder demon knew that there would be time later.

---

Shippo woke up to two things that morning.

The first was that he was so full of energy, he felt he could do anything in the world! He was practically bouncing because of it all.

The second thing was that he was still tied up.

Crap, what happened last night? Was he still in Zhong-guo? He could have sworn that he was back in Nippon…

"You know you're cute when you wake up?"

The voice alone brought back all the memories from last night and he swung his head to a side to see a very pleased Souten lounging next to him, an elbow propping her up so that she looked down at him. And she was still naked.

Cue massive nosebleed.

Nothing happened. Good, so he didn't humiliate himself in front of this beautiful demon by spraying her with blood.

"Are you all right?" Souten asked, a bit worried. "There's something red coming out of your nose."

Damn it!

"Just a little nosebleed," he admitted, hoping to lessen the amount of embarrassment from this. If he tried to deny it, then he would only be more humiliated when Souten figured out what it was and taunted him.

"Really?" she responded, her eyes half-closed and amused. "Let me help you with that," she said and wiped the small trickle away, wiping it on the bedcovers.

Shippo could only flush in embarrassment.

"So how did you like last night?" Souten asked conversationally.

"I liked it a lot," Shippo admitted, his eyes trying not to meet hers.

"That's good," Souten replied. "I know I liked it too and I wouldn't mind going for another round. But there's something I want to ask you first."

Now Shippo looked into her eyes, curious.

"I've fallen for you Shippo," Souten said. "I've fallen for you hard and I love you. Last night only served to reinforce that for me. What I want to know is what do you feel? Do you think it's possible that you have the same feelings and can return them?"

Shippo stared into those red eyes. He found that the eyes were wanting an answer, no matter what it was. Whether it was rejection or acquiesce, they wanted to know.

But this wasn't something that he could just say yes too. Whatever he decided would determine how he would live his life. Did he really want to be in the position of power that Souten was offering him? Did he really want to be a part of the politics that did in fact exist in the demon world?

Souten was also offering something else than just a position in the hierarchy. She was offering him a home, a chance at a family, to raise a child that wouldn't have to grow up the way they had to, and a chance to spend the rest of his life with someone that loved him.

He remembered those nights where he laid under a wide starry sky, all alone, and wish that he had somebody to be with just for the company at least. All his friends had found their places or were finding their places in this world. They each had found somebody that they could spend the rest of their lives with. They were getting some semblance of stability.

That's what he wanted, something he always wanted. To be able to just stay in one place and not have to worry if tomorrow was the last day of his life.

And Souten was willing to give that to him; give him the stability that he craved absolutely, even though it carried a few accessories that he could have lived without.

But there still remained one little thing: did he love Souten back?

Yes, she was indeed beautiful, a walking wet dream the way she had moved her hips as she walked last night, not that he was watching. She seemed to have developed a more gentle and kind demeanor since the last time they had met. That was certainly a bonus.

Had he ever thought about her when they had parted all those years ago? Truth be told, he had, but those thoughts had mainly been "how was she doing" and "where is she right now?" But there was also that one time when he was in the midst of puberty that he had that not-so-innocent dream about her and it was nowhere near as fantastic as the reality had been. How often did he think about her after that? Much more than he cared to admit, which had increased over the past few years.

Did he love her? No, that was too hard a question. Could he love her? Yes, he most certainly could. And from the way that she was looking at him (not in a sexual way, mind you), he could see that there definitely could be something.

"I think I see something," he began to answer, letting a little smile out. "I'd like to find out what it could be…and I'd like to find out with you…if that's okay…"

The smile she graced him with practically stopped his heart. It was so true, so welcoming, so…indescribable. He felt that if he could have fallen head over heels in love, that smile would clinch it.

"Take your time," Souten said, a hand stroking his auburn hair. "We can learn everything about each other at our own pace. But in the meantime…"

That smile of hers changed into a predatory grin as she moved to top him once again. He felt his body begin to divert his blood to a lower region and the grin turned into a smirk.

"In the meantime," she continued, "I want to show what else I can do to make you squirm and beg for me. That is, if you'll give me control again."

He nodded and she leaned down to kiss him gently. He felt a tingle originate from his lips and spread into his body. He couldn't help but shudder in reaction.

"And that's only a tiny fraction of my power," Souten breathed as she broke the kiss. "There is so much I want to show you and so much I want to do to you…"

"And you have my permission," Shippo spoke as he gained enough control over himself so that he could speak.

Leaning back to claim his lips, she stopped just as her lips ghosted over his and spoke a single word.

"Good."

* * *

(1) this is in the sense that she owns or will own land. This in no way means that a male is going to capture her.

(2) Japanese for "Japan"

(3) means "The Middle Kingdom" in Chinese but it is also "China"

(4) Beijing

(5) a reference to piranha


End file.
